


The One Time

by DarknessAmongLight



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAmongLight/pseuds/DarknessAmongLight
Summary: Lana Lange owns a small bookstore in Rexxentrum. The Mighty Nein wander into her shop looking for smut and arcane books. The entire group is interesting but one particular human wizard catches her attention.Will she help these people on their mission? Are they trustworthy or will they get her killed?NOTE: Rating may change as later chapters are added.





	1. Book Lovers

It had been years, almost an age since Lana Lange had met someone as exceptional as her. For most people, she was still young, but small lines had begun to show on her porcelain face. Her nearly back hair had begun to lighten with strands of pure white. For most of her life her closest friends had been the books that lined the walls of her small shop. She did have a few friends but they were scattered across Exandria. So, she chose to spend time with books, books of fiction, romance, history. She even had some that were forbidden within the Empire, yet she hid them in plain sight among the rest of her collection.

The days passed quietly for her, the busy nature of Rexxentrum never passing her doorstep. Everyday a few customers would enter looking for specific books, school children and tutors being the most frequent. It was a mostly peaceful existence.

A different person would seek more adventure, but she could find excitement if she wished, within books or her own ability. Being exceptional in the arcane, Lana could go anywhere she wished. Her home, which was attached to the bookshop had its own teleportation circle. It was easy to get anywhere. Although, she normally used it to see different friends and collect new books, but even that only happened a few times a year.

Her routine was simple. During the days, the store was open. She would sit and read as customers mulled around. On the two days a week she was closed, she would occasionally travel to various cities and towns gathering new books or restocking the old ones. Mostly she visited her suppliers in Rexxentrum. It was simple but she enjoyed it.

On one particularly quiet day, she was sitting in her usual place by the door with a book, when a large group entered. 

“OH! I wonder if there are any naughty books!” A blue tiefling exclaimed.

“Hello, how may I be of assistance?” Lana said cordially, placing her book on her seat and standing to greet the group.

“Hello,” A human man, stepped forward. “Do you have, um, any books dealing with the arcane?”

“I do have some books on magic.” She said, glancing at each of the other members of the group. 

“Are the rest of you looking for something or just accompanying your friend here?” She knew by the looks on their faces that they didn’t really care to be there.

“Caleb is looking for something specific but we’ll just look around. If that is alright with you?” The small half orc replied. 

“It is.” Lana smiled, and redirected to the human man, who she assumed to be Caleb. “Caleb?” The man nodded. “Follow me please.” She led him to the back corner where she kept most of the books pertaining to magic. 

“Dankeschön.” His voice was thick and his eyes never meeting hers. She took a moment to study him as he looked over each spine. He was slightly taller than her. Scars peaked past the cuff his sleeves. 

“Bitte,” She replied using her limited knowledge of Zemnian. “Let me know if you need help, or are looking for something that isn’t on these shelves.”

Caleb’s eyes met hers for a brief second. It was at that moment that she could see it, like small rivers running through his body, the arcane. But his eyes, despite being filled with arcane power were distant.

“What is your full name?” Lana asked intrigued by the man in front of her. 

“Caleb Widogast.” Caleb had returned his attention to the shelves.

“I am Lana Lange.” She smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Take your time, I’ll be by the door if you have need of me.” She then took her leave and returned to her chair, and continued the book she had been reading.

After a few minutes of attempting to read the same line over and over again, she allowed her mind to wander towards the man, Caleb, who was reading in the corner. Who were these people? Who was this man? She recognized the scars on his arms, but his manner was different than any who had come from the Assembly before.

The half orc was leaning near the door waiting for his friends, so she decided to speak to him. “Who are you all?”

“We are just a group of travelers.”

“A very diverse group, what’s your name?”

“Fjord and you are?” His answer was abrupt and she could tell he had regrette answering.

“Lana.” She paused for a moment. She knew Fjord wouldn’t answer the question truthfully but she was curious all the same. “What brings you to Rexxentrum?” 

“We’re tourists. Came to see the big city.” 

“In war time?” She smirked. “Interesting.” The common guard may be fooled by his answer but Lana was not. A true tourist would never have answered so shortly. Normally, they would give a grand story of their travel so far and where they came from. Fjord clearly didn’t want to elaborate like a tourist would. However, Lana despite knowing this fact, chose to ignore it and remain silent. She consciously chose to avoid prying by returning to her book. 

The group took their time looking through her shelves. The tiefling she noticed had been rearranging books and only stopped when she found a particularly erotic novel, which she purchased. When the group left, Caleb Widogast seemed disappointed, not having found what he was looking for. Lana allowed herself to observe him as he left with shoulders hunched and eyes on his shoes. He didn’t seem to be the most confident of wizards, which piqued her interest. Most of the people from the Assembly were cocky, confident and prideful. Perhaps she needed to ask some of her friends about this Assembly wizard and his interesting group of friends. 

Lana had, in her possession, more interesting books on the arcane, which she believed Caleb would be interested in. Some of them studied kinds of magic that were not known to the empire, which she protected. Others were forbidden forms of magic that could get her killed or imprisoned if certain people found out about them. She needed to know if this strange wizard could be trusted. For the rest of the day she proceeded to contemplate who out of her acquaintances and friends would know something about an Assembly wizard.

That evening after ensuring her store and home were relatively secure, she walked over the arcane runes that covered her floor and into her bedroom. Absentmindedly, from a small box on her desk she took a handful of chalk and just held it in her hand. Still unsure of where to go she proceeded to pace the room. Tal’Dorei was too far away. Her acquaintances in the Soltryce Academy were exceptionally tight lipped about anything worth while. 

On her second turn around the room, large bundle of books caught her attention. She had been meaning to deliver them for weeks but the war had caused her to keep putting the trip off. As she took the bundle in her hands she realized the trip wouldn’t hurt. If the information she sought about Caleb was unavailable, at least she delivered some books.

While putting some extra chalk in one of her jacket’s many pockets, she knelt to the floor and started drawing the familiar lines and circles. After a minute, she grabbed the bundle of books with one hand and drew the final line with the other, causing the circle to glow with arcane power. Without hesitation she walked through and found herself within the familiar grand halls of the Lucid Bastion. The guards surrounding the room gave her a brief glance but ultimately paid her no mind.

Casually, Lana made her way out into the city, her pale skin often attracting glaces in the darkened city of Rosohna. It took her some time but eventually came to the house of Den Thelyss. After speaking to the guard at the gate, Lana was permitted entry into the grand house. After a moment of waiting with books in hand, the man she had come to see glided elegantly down the grand stairway. 

“Essek.” She said with a smile. “It has been a long time.”

“Lana,” Essek greeted her. “It has been quite a time. What brings you here? Especially in this dangerous time.”

“Your books and a question I was hoping you could answer.” She said handing him the bundle of books.

“I look forward to reading these.” He stated taking the package in hand. “As for your question let us sit more comfortably.” He led Lana in to a nearby room with large windows and high ceilings with a small sitting area in the centre. After they both sat opposite each other. Essek gazed into her eyes, in his usual manner. 

“You seem full of indecision. This is not normal for you.” He observed.

“Yes, well, I am unsure you are even able to provide the answers I seek.” She sighed. “I honestly have no idea where to start.”

“Lana tell me.” Essek encouraged. “If I know I will tell you. You have the trust of the Den and our Queen.”

“Earlier today,” Lana began, leaning forward, returning his gaze. “An interesting group entered my store. There were six of them, all various races. They were relatively guarded and lied about why they were in Rexxentrum. They had what appeared to be an Assembly wizard with them but his manner was off.”

“Do you have any names?” Essek questioned, clearly intrigued by Lana’s description.

“Yes, Caleb Widogast was the wizard and Fjord, a small half-orc.” Lana replied.

“I know them.”

“Seriously?” Lana pushed. “You know an Assembly wizard?”

“Yes, they wandered through here not too long ago and caused quite a stir. First accused of working for the Empire, but they returned one of the Luxon Beacons. They are in Rexxentrum looking for another.”

“Why would a member of the Assembly help the Dynasty?” Lana questioned.

“Caleb, from what I know of him was a Vollstreker, Scourger but seems to have a strong hatred towards the Assembly. He helped me execute a Vollstreker recently.” Essek explained. “His troupe, the Mighty Nein have proven themselves to be quite a useful tool.”

“When I met him, he had the arcane dripping off of him.”

“He does have talent.” Essek agreed. 

“Have you taught him?”

“I have shown him a few things.”

“So you trust him?”

“Yes.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Lana said standing.

“Lana,” Essek didn’t move. “Help them find the Luxon.”

“I will try.” She replied heading towards the doorway, but briefly paused. “Are the stories I’ve heard about Scourgers true?”

“I presume they are.”

“Thank you Essek for your time.” Lana smiled. “Do you mind if I leave from here?”

Essek stood and gave nod in answer. Lana bowed to him and immediately began to draw her teleportation circle home. In the moment before stepping through she gave Essek one last smile and stepped through.

When she arrived home everything was as she left it, quiet. The moon was flooding the dark home with white light. Lighting a candle, Lana made her way back to her bedroom. She pondered Caleb Widogast, he was unlike any wizard she had ever seen. He had guilt and meekness, both were unacceptable to the Assembly and unlike anyone in Rosohna.

Against her own better judgement she reached into her bedside table and retrieved a small stone. Holding it in the palm of her hand she concentrated, in her mind picturing Caleb Widogast, her goal, to see him at this moment wherever he was. After a few moments of concentration Lana had a realization. She wouldn’t be able to see him, but perhaps one of his friends weren’t protected in the same manner. 

She remembered the blue tiefling who gleefully searched for romance among her books. Concentrating once again into the stone, Lana quickly felt her vision shift. The tiefling was sitting around a tavern table with her friends. Lana quickly recognized the tavern due to the distinct decor and music. 

She now knew where the group were probably staying. When she had left Essek she knew she would allow Caleb to use her entire collection. If Essek trusted him, she would too. 

After replacing the stone to its previous position, Lana stripped herself of her day’s clothes and replacing them with a comfortable gown. Once her eyes closed, darkness and slumber over took her quickly.

The next morning after preparing for the day, Lana made her way through the familiar streets of Rexxentrum towards where she thought the tavern was. After a few missteps, she found her way to the tavern she was looking for. The morning sun had just started to crest above the city’s rooftops when she reached for the door.

The tavern itself was quiet, only a few people sat at table partaking in their morning meal. The tavern’s owner, Lana assumed, was quietly wiping out glasses from the night before. 

“Excuse me.” Lana greeted politely approaching the bar. “I am looking for a group called the Mighty Nein. Are they staying here?”

“I don’t know about the name but there is a rather colourful group currently here” The tavern’s owner replied.

“A blue tiefling and a pink firbolg…” Lana went to explain.

“That’s them. They are in rooms four, five and nine.” 

“Thank you.” Lana replied while putting a silver coin on the countertop.

“It’s my pleasure.”

The wooden stairs, which had been polished by years of ale and boots creaked quietly as she headed up to the second floor. At the top was a large hallway, which was empty and quiet. Unsure of which room the wizard was in, Lana elected to knock on whichever door she saw first. As she moved down the hallway the first number, which hung in the centre of the door, was a large, slightly rusted nine.

She stood there for a moment unsure. She didn’t know how she would approach them. The collection of rare spells and ancient texts would surely be enough to entice Caleb but what about getting the group to trust her. From her conversation with Essek, Caleb wouldn’t trust readily or easily and she was a stranger. She reasoned that no one trusted a stranger and quickly knocked on the door before she could talk herself out of it.

From behind the door came a displeased feminine moan. A few heaving footfalls later, the door opened a crack. “Yeah?” A muscular woman with her hair half shaved asked. 

“Sorry for the early interruption, I am looking for Mr. Widogast.” Lana replied as cordially as possible. The young woman, nodded and left the room and lead Lana down to the room marked with a four. 

“Caleb,” she said while hitting the door forcefully. “The bookstore chick is here.”

“Ja, okay” Caleb said from behind the closed door, which soon opened.

“Mr. Widogast,” Lana greeted, but he just stared at her. “I am sorry to call on you so early but I believe I have some books and spells you may be interested in. You will have to forgive me for not showing you them yesterday as some of them are…” She paused. “Unpopular here and I did not know you. But I have talked to some people and they have said you are trustworthy.” Caleb stared at her, his face unreadable. Instead of being taken back Lana chose to keep speaking. “I will be at my shop all day, come by when you are free.” Then, turning to the woman who showed her the room. “Thank you.”

Without waiting for a reply, Lana moved back down the hallway. She could feel both their eyes on her back and as she walked. When she reached the end of the hallway, Lana heard the female’s voice whisper. 

“Should you go? Could be a trap?”

“Yeah, it could.” Caleb replied. 

“Do you think the Assembly sent her?”

“Possibly.”

Lana didn’t stop walking. She sensed that she had peaked Caleb’s interest as he had peaked hers. She truly believed that he would show up, even if he thought it was a trap.


	2. Mutual Interest

Lana sat in her usual spot by the door in a comfortable chair. The store had been busier than normal. Suddenly, despite the war going on for months, people were interested in Xhorhas and its history. Lana didn’t know the reason for the sudden interest. However, she found it amusing and made a note to restock her shelves. The business of the day had distracted her from the mystery that was Caleb. She had almost forgotten the invitation she had extended to him, but a moment of quiet at the end of the day kept him in her thoughts.

The sun was just disappearing past the city’s skyline and Lana had just locked her door, when a soft knock caught her attention. On the other side of the door stood Caleb alone, looking no different than he did earlier.

“I am sorry I’m so late, we were busy.” Caleb said. 

“No problem.” Lana glanced over his shoulder to see him unaccompanied. “None of your friends with you this time?”

“No.” He replied. Lana wasn’t sure if she believed him considering the conversation she overheard that morning. Ultimately, she didn’t really care, he had come, which was the first step. 

“Come in.” Lana held the door open for him as he entered. “What I have to show you is in my private chambers.” She locked the front door behind them and lead Caleb to her small home that was attached to the bookstore. The small sitting room had walls of books and some comfortable seating in the centre permanent arcane lines formed at teleportation circle. 

“You have a teleportation circle in your home?” Caleb questioned.

“Yes,” Lana smiled gesturing for him to take a seat. “I use it to gather the rarest of books from my friends across Exandria and occasionally visit different climates.” 

“Who did you ask about me?” Caleb asked as he sat. Lana realized he wasn’t a man to keep his questions left unasked. 

“My friend Essek,” Lana replied while moving around the room, selecting various books from her shelves. “I believe you know him.” 

Caleb frowned. 

“The Dynasty touches even here,” Lana continued. “But that isn’t all that extraordinary. After all we are in a time of war, it makes sense, both sides would have people in the capitals.I am not a spy, but my friends are all over. Essek and I knew each other long before this war started and hopefully will long after.” She placed a pile of books beside the chair Caleb had settled in. “What is extraordinary, however, is a vollstrecher is working to help the Dynasty.”

Caleb immediately stiffened in his seat. “I am not a vollstrecher.”

“But your arms say otherwise and Essek said you were affiliated,” Lana observed.

Caleb was silent. His eyes grew distant.

“I’m sorry,” Lana stuttered while sitting across from him. “I let my curiosity get the better of me. The story is yours to tell and I will not pry it from you. Know this Mr. Widogast, if I believed you were anything like the Scourgers I have met or heard of I would have never invited you here.” She paused for a moment, then gestured towards the books. “I have brought you all that I thought would be helpful for you and your friends. The top book is all accounts of the Luxon, many are rumour but perhaps some of the rumours will line up with something you already know or will learn.” Gesturing to the second book, Lana continued. “Then, there is a book on the Assembly and the manner in which they have fortified themselves. I understand you must know some of this but perhaps it will help. Underneath is some of my rarer books on magic. Also, if you have any need of spells let me know what you are specifically looking for as I may have it.”

Lana stopped, realizing she should leave Caleb to go over the books and collect his thoughts. She stood in order to leave him to his study and proceeded to go back into the bookshop.

“Danken,” Caleb said quietly. “I should not take long.” 

“You may stay as long as you like.” Lana replied before leaving him. 

Once back into the peaceful isles of the storefront, Lana mentally chastised herself. It was foolish of her to question Caleb like that. He was clearly well guarded and bringing up what she assumed to be a difficult subject was unwise.

As she mindlessly moved through the aisles adjusting books and making notes on what to restock, she recalled the pain and guilt that was evident on his face when she had asked about his association with the Assembly. It was as obvious as the red hair on his head or his intoxicating blue eyes. She wondered what he could have done to cause that guilt. If what she knew about the vollstrechers was true, well then there were many things. 

She pitied the man who read in her sitting room. In her life she had known only ordinary amounts of pain, loss and shame. The loss of her mother was the most extreme pain she had ever felt. She tried to imagine what he could have gone through but felt lost. Whatever it was, she could never understand.

There was only one way she could feel what he felt at any specific moment. She had a scroll that could project the user’s emotions onto someone else. It was particularly useful when telling stories but Caleb would have to be willing to use it and to tell her his story, which, she realised was unlikely. She let out a soft sight of defeat and continued down her aisles of books. 

Trying to avoid her own thoughts, Lana made a stronger effort to organize her shelves. After hours of categorizing and rearranging, a floorboard creaked from the other side of the room putting Lana on edge. No one should’ve been in the store that late in the evening. Quietly, while listening for another sound Lana place another book on the shelf.

“It was…” A voice came from behind her.

With a quick motion Lana had her hand outstretched toward the intruder.

“...kind of you to allow me access to some of your treasured books.” Caleb said as he came around one of the shelves. He was greeted by Lana whose hands had burst into flame. “Ah!.” He exclaimed instantly backing up, his voice wavering.

“It’s you.” Lana let the magic dissipate with a sigh of relief. “I wasn’t paying attention, lost in thought or avoiding it, and forgot you were here.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “Did you find what you were looking for?” 

“Ja, the books have been helpful.” Caleb paused. “You practice the arcane?”

“Oh,” Lana chuckled nervously, rubbing her hands together. “Yes, I have had the ability for a time. Essek and others helped me understand some of it.”

“Essek taught me some things as well.” 

Lana nodded, “He is a good teacher.” There was a moment of silence.

“Thank you again.” Caleb said while turning towards the door.

“You are very welcome.” Lana smiled at his back. “Good night Mr. Widogast.” 

“Good Night.” Caleb said as he walked through the door, which Lana held open.

Lana watched the wizard disappear down the street and leaned against the door frame for a moment. She was pleased he had come but wasn’t impressed with her own behaviour. She had never been so forward and unobservant. If he came back, she resolved to be aware of her guest and herself. With feeling of defeat, she closed the door and headed towards her bedroom. 

On her way to bed, after extinguishing every flame, Lana felt the sudden need to pray. She wasn’t an overly religious person but did believe and occasionally worship Ioun. The Knowing Mistress was a part of her childhood. Her parents always said knowledge was power, so they would pray and study, study and pray. For the first time in years, Lana felt the need to ask for help. For the first time in a long while she didn’t know the answers and didn’t know how to find them. Normally, she could read people easily, like how the best captain could read the ocean. Each wave, each crease a story.

As she sat on her bed, she wondered if she truly did understand people or had she been making it up as she went along. After all, anyone can be right some of the time. How could one man cause so much doubt in her mind? Caleb Widogast had made her whole focus change. At first, she only wanted to help out of curiosity and loyalty to Essek, but having spent the evening with the soft spoken wizard she genuinely wanted to help. Her inability to understand him made everything harder, a scourger, vollstrecher, wizard. She was lost. How could she help him effectively? 

In desperation and frustration Lana reached out and grasp the symbol of Ioun that sat on her bedside table. She laid back and focused her thoughts outward towards the Knowing Mistress. She allowed herself to envision a vast library full of scrolls and books.

Lana wandered through the endless rows of books, all without labels or titles. Everyone book a mystery to be learned, a history to be rediscovered. A tinge of excitement filled her and she wondered what each book contained.

A gradual staircase climbed upward in a steady spiral. Slowly, she made her way upward, slowed by her need to wander aimlessly through the aisles. Every time she went down new aisle, she let her fingers running along the spines of endless stories, hoping to gain some new knowledge.

After turning down another aisle a figure stood in her way. She was older with waves of silver that fell down her back. Her robes were blue and white and seemed to tumble to the ground like unrolled parchment. When she turned to look at Lana, purple eyes smiled at her. In her hands was a small book. The figure held it out towards Lana.

Taking a step forward Lana took the book in her hands. Her eyes left the unique woman and gazed at the book. It was small, like one of the books that contained ancient myths. The dark leather seemed new, except for one corner which had been burnt slightly. When Lana looked up again, she found herself alone the female presence, gone. Her attention was drawn back to the book in her hands. Carefully, she opened the cover and started to read.

Lana felt herself pulled, like traveling through a teleportation circle, to a small house. There a small boy with fiery red hair studied. His hands moving in the familiar patterns, drawing a spell in the air and in front of him an orange kitten appeared. His eyes filled with joy. 

Once again, Lana found herself in a different place, but with the same boy but slightly older standing outside of the Soltryce Academy with his parents. They spoke to their son in Zemnian, tears of joy, pride and sorrow in their eyes. 

Then, she was with him again, but this time he was with two others, following a man away from the Academy and out of Rexxentrum. Again a shift to darkness and all Lana could feel was pain, sharp piercing pain in her arms like knives. After a moment in the darkness the pain faded but was replaced by the voices of the parents, Zemnian that transitioned into Common. They spoke of betrayal, revolution, rebellion.

Out of the darkness came fire, flames and incredible heat. She was with the boy again but he had turned into more of a man. From where she stood, behind his shoulder, she could see the flames engulfing a small house. The heat was on her face and fire in her eyes, but the screams came, doubt overwhelming doubt. They were his parents. 

Lana’s vision shifted one more time. They were in an asylum her hands on his face, Lana felt the energy flow through her. A heavy film that covered Caleb’s eyes lifted, the radiant blue irises shining full of anger and pain. 

  
  
  



	3. Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana is visited by one of the Empire's powerful mages.  
The Mighty Nein and Lana create a plan to find the Beacons.

When Lana awoke, she felt as though the greatest weight sat on her shoulders. The cool morning sun came through her window. The symbol of Ioun sitting where it always did, beside her bed. 

The heaviness of her dream wasn’t lost on her. Caleb Widogast was a walking tragedy and she felt all of it. She felt as though she had been there with him through it all. She understood, at least as well as she could, why Caleb was so unique. So much pain and anger. He, justifiably, hated the Academy. She understood why he had helped the Dynasty.

Despite her new knowledge Lana didn’t know what to do. She knew she couldn’t tell Caleb what she had seen. He was too closed off. Instead she would quietly use it to help him. She would do her own research on how to protect one’s mind from arcane manipulation. 

Still laying in bed the haze of a restless night still lingering over her eyes, Lana found herself suddenly aware of the time. She needed to open her shop. Quickly she got up and pulled on one of her everyday gowns. While heading down to unlock the front door, she hastily ran a brush through her hair.

Luckily for her, no one was waiting outside her door when she finally opened it. Sometimes some of the wealthier people of Rexxentrum would stop by her shop early. They often stopped to chat about the newest novel or politics while on their way to other meetings. Despite her humble manner, Lana was a part of the high society of Rexxentrum, often she found she was invited to balls and social gatherings. There was rarely a social even she didn’t attend. Many of these acquaintances said she was always refreshing to have at a party. She wouldn’t call any of those people friends but they were useful. Many of them had inquired about some prohibited books over the years and Lana was happy to oblige, which often won her favour. This particular morning she was thankful for the lack of customers. 

Her mind was focused on Caleb and how best to help him and his party. His memories had been tampered with. Some elements of Dunamancy had the ability to help him protect himself. Some divine magics had the ability to clear the mind, which Lana suspected helped him in the asylum. As she contemplated she realized Caleb had probably already protected himself as best he could. The only way she could help him now was to protect him from his enemies and help the Mighty Nein complete their mission and find the Luxon Beacon. 

Lana had been sitting in her chair for most of the day as people trickled in and out of her shop. She only half paid attention to them until a very powerful acquaintance came in.

“Lana,” The sharp pleasant voice greeted.

“Lady DeRongna.” Lana smiled instantly recognizing the voice. Placing her book to the side, she rose to greet her guest. “It is a pleasure as always. How may I be of service?”

“I am looking into the Luxon Beacons.” Lady DeRongna stated. “The Dynasty’s most closely guarded secret.”

“That’s a specific request.” Lana observed. “I don’t really have much on the topic, only lore, and superstition.”

“Even those would be of help.” Lady DeRongna smiled slyly. Her pleasantness masked the ruthlessness that Lana knew existed beneath the surface.

“Follow me,” Lana lead her to the back corner of the store where she kept all books on lore. She pulled a book from the shelf and handed it to Lady DeRongna. “This contains all known and some less known legends of the Dynasty.”

“Thank you.” She paused looking at the books in her hand. “Lana you wouldn’t happen to have anything more specific in your personal collection would you?”

Lana smiled. “Not anything you wouldn’t already have access too, I’m afraid.” Her lie was one she commonly used with Assembly members. She did have a book or two that Essek had gifted her but they were for her. She had never shared them with anyone until recently with Caleb. 

Lady DeRongna studied her intently. “Are you attending the Gala next week?” She asked changing the subject. Lana and Lady DeRongna move back through the shop towards the door.

“That’s the celebration for Academy graduates, correct?”

“Yes,” Lady DeRongna nodded. “Trent says there are a few promising subjects this year.”

“That is high praise for those few.” Lana noted. 

“It is.” Lady DeRongna stopped by the door and turned towards Lana. “I still don’t understand why you don’t join the Assembly. You have more talent than you let on.”

“I like my books and my simple life, but the compliment is greatly appreciated.” Lana bowed her head. 

“You didn’t answer the question Lana,” Lady DeRongna laughed. “Will you be attending?”

“Yes.” Lana laughed in reply. “I wouldn’t dare miss out.”

“Good,” she replied with a genuine smile. “I need someone to escape to.”

“Lady DeRongna, as always I am at your service.” Lana bowed her head, as Lady DeRongna crossed her threshold.

“And I yours.” Lady Vess DeRongna said formally as she left. 

With a sigh, Lana fell back into her chair. Assembly members were always tiresome. She had to be careful with her words, but despite that they were highly intelligent and good acquaintances to have. Parties with them could be exceptionally entertaining, after a few drinks the gossip would spill forth with ease.

One again returning to the mundane rhythm of her shop, Lana allowed herself to become lost in her book, Whitestone: A History. The history of the small city was exceptionally compeling, necromancy, murder and magic. As she read on, one thing stood out to her. The Briarwoods, an exceptionally gifted couple, had gained the trust of the ruling family, then murdered all but two of them, seizing control of the city. Lana stopped reading for a few moments and contemplated the extent the Briarwoods went through to gain the family’s trust, perhaps years of manipulation.

It was then, staring at the Briarwoods’ rise to power she realized how she could aid the Mighty Nein. They needed to gain the trust of the Assembly members, not unlike she had. They needed to trust them. Caleb was the obvious choice, but he was known to them. Perhaps, Caleb wasn’t the name he had when he was at the Academy. After all, it would be dangerous to walk around with the same name after fleeing from their influence. Lana would have to speak to the group about her idea. 

“Hey! This is Jester!” A sudden recognizable voice burst into her mind. “You know Essek!? Caleb says thanks. Also that book was so good! Any ideas to find the beacon?” Bye!”

Still surprised by the message, Lana responded. “Jester? I assume this is the Mighty Nein. Caleb is most welcome. Come by, I have an idea. Essek is a friend.” After responding as shortly as possible, Lana found herself relieved. Jester’s message had saved her a trip to the tavern but she hoped the group had understood the message.

The sun began to set and Lana was in the midst of closing up the shop when the Mighty Nein walked in. “Hello, everyone.” She greeted. “Let me lock the door and we will move into my private quarters.” Lana moved through the group, brushing past a few of them. She locked the door and alarmed it, just in case someone ventured in while she was distracted by the group. She then quietly lead everyone into the sitting room where she and Caleb had been a few nights before. While gesturing for everyone to sit, Lana herself sat on a chair that sat in the corner, leaving the large pillowed benches for her guests. 

“I do not know all of you, so I believe some introductions are in order. Caleb I know, Fjord we briefly spoke.” Lana looked to the blue tiefling. “I assume you are Jester, I recognized your voice from the message.”

“Yes!” Jester smiled brightly.

“I am Lana Lange.” Lana spoke formally. “Friend of the Dynasty and Essek. I am at your service.”

“Hello,” The firbolg spoke. “Caduceus Clay, it’s a pleasure.” His deep, calm voice filled the room.

“I’m Nott.” A halfling woman said, but with a shimmer turned into a goblin. To have a goblin in her home was surprising, but Lana ensured she did nothing more than nod politely.

“Beauregard.” The woman who had directed Lana in the tavern. “Beau is fine.”

“It is a pleasure.” Lana bowed her head towards the group.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Fjord questioned. “How do you know Essek?” 

“We met when I was in Xhorhas, but that was many years ago.”

“Why were you there?” Jester piped in.

“As you may have noticed I have a love of books. I was exploring, looking for histories that aren’t common knowledge and local legends noone has ever heard of”

“How do we know we can trust you?” Beau asked sternly, drawing Lana’s attention away from Jester.

“You don’t,” Lana cocked an eyebrow. “But if I was going to turn you in I would have already done it. Right now, you have enough information to get me executed and I have enough to do the same to you.”

Silence filled the room as everyone contemplated Lana’s words. The Mighty Nein and Lana were on equal footing, each having something to protect themselves. Lana knew that some of her acquaintances could get her out of trouble but it would damage her reputation. No matter which way she looked at it she had to trust the Mighty Nein and she hoped they would trust her. 

“I believe you had an idea to share Miss Lana.” Caduceus interrupted the silence. 

“Yes.” Lana smiled. “I am well known to many members of the Assembly and the upper class here in Rexxentrum. Often there are parties, which cause people to become loose lipped. However, to get into those parties one needs to be introduced and deemed reliable and trustworthy. There is a Gala coming up, which is one of the formal events, celebrating the Academy graduates. I will introduce two of you, preferably the more charismatic. I believe Caleb would be perfect, but I don’t know how well known your face is to these people.”

“You want me to be a spy.” Caleb stated.

“Yes,” Lana nodded. “It’s the only way I can see us getting the information you need.”

“Fjord could be the second person.” Nott suggested. “He is good at being someone else.”

“Would you be with us?” Fjord asked.

“Yes, you must be introduced. You will come as my guests. Caleb will come as a prospective suitor for myself. It will cause you to become popular and also overlooked,” Lana paused. “I have become very well known for turning down proposals.” 

“They know me.” Caleb stated. 

“How long ago?” Lana asked. 

“Years, but there is a spy in Xhorhas. They may recognize me.”

“I believe drawing attention to yourself is the best way to avoid detection.” Lana smirked. “At the very least we can give it a try at the Gala. The goal is to get an invitation for both of you to another event. The more you mingle the more they will trust you. Gentlemen, you want the women to desire you and the men to want to be you.”

“Oh dear.” Fjord replied, looking to his friends, who all looked at each other nervously.

“I know it is intimidating, but think about it.” Lana said, standing. “I suggest you stay here and talk it over. I will me in the shop when you all have come to a decision.” Lana left them alone. Closing the door behind her with a click, she separated himself from the group. Wanting to hear their concerns Lana elected to stay close to the door, while needlessly organizing her shelves.

“Do we want to be spies?” Beau asked. 

“I think we already are.” Ford replied.

“If we do this we are choosing a side, right?” Nott’s sharp voice pierced the walls. 

“I believe we already have, we owe Essek,” Caleb sighed, “a lot, we owe him a lot.”

“Do we have a better plan?” Jester asked. 

“I could go.” Fjord offered “But my race may hinder the whole mission and the rest of us would stand out among the upper class.”

“No, I will do it.” Caleb added. “I will make my appearance different than it was and is.”

“Are you sure Caleb?” Nott’s voice was full of concern. “It would be very dangerous and none of us will be there to help you.”

“Lana will be there.” Caleb stated.

“Do we trust her?” Beau asked.

“I like her,” Caduceus replied. “She has trusted us, it is only fair to trust her.”

“I agree,” Caleb added. “She has some arcane ability and can help me if needed.”

“So we’re doing this?” Beau spoke again.

“I suppose we are,” Caduceus responded. “This will be very interesting.”

“I suppose we should inform our host of our decision.” Fjord stated. 

Lana realised she probably should stop actively listening and actually put some of the books in her hands on the correct shelves. She had learned some valuable information. Firstly, the Mighty Nein expected her to become more of an ally, rather than just a quick introduction. Lana felt as though that was reasonable, but she refused to harm her status among the upper class in the city. They would have to do things her way.

As Lana put the last book on the shelf, she heard the door to her home open. “Miss Lana,” Caduceus’ voice called.

“Yes,” Lana called, while walking towards the door.

“You can join us.”

“Thank you sir.” She smiled when she saw the tall firbolg leaning through the doorway. She entered the room where the Mighty Nein were waiting. 

“So, you’ve come to a decision?” She asked, returning to her seat.

“We will do it!” Jester exclaimed enthusiastically. 

“Okay! Fjord and Caleb?” Lana smiled at Jester’s enthusiasm.

“No.” Fjord answered. “Just Caleb.”

“Alright.” Lana turned towards Caleb. “This will be difficult, but if you go unrecognized, we will have a chance. I will be with you every step of the way.”

Caleb’s face was stoic. Lana knew there was fear behind his eyes. She was asking him to risk his life, and trust her. She knew the feeling. If these same people, the ones they were trying to deceive, found out about Essek, she could be killed.

“Will you protect him?” Nott had gotten off her chair and stood a breath away from Lana. “Will you protect Caleb?” Nott asked again, her yellow eyes piercing Lana’s.

“With my life.” Lana replied. The gravity of her own words struck her in the chest. Her life was on the line and now it was out in the open. “Well,” Lana cleared her throat. “I need a drink.”

  
  



	4. Transformation

The morning sun beamed onto Lana’s face, causing her to emit a pained groan. The throbbing of her head greeted her in unison with consciousness. The night before had been filled with alcohol. She vaguely remembered Beau losing a drinking contest to Nott, and Caduceus choosing to drink tea.

Rubbing her head, Lana pulled herself into a sitting position. She was in her sitting room, alone. Empty wine and liquor bottles littered the room. Blindly, Lana stood and wandered towards her small kitchen in search of water, her mouth uncomfortably dry. After quenching her thirst, Lana went back up to her room to freshen up for the day. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she drank that much. At most parties she kept a drink in her hand but rarely divulged to the point of drunkenness. She liked having her mind present in all situations. She had let herself get carried away. Lana wondered if it was the group as a whole who lead her to partake so heavily, but that was foolish. She poured the drinks and drank them. It was her own fault. 

She took a few moments to do her hair, creating intricate braids behind her head. Lana elected to wear one of her more revealing yet elegant dresses, to make up for the misery the night of drinking had brought on. 

By the time she had made it down into her shop the sun was high in the sky, not quite noon. As she unlocked the store’s door, she was greeted by one of her regular customers, a street urchin called Usof.

Usof was a quiet boy, who was nearly a grown man, maybe twenty years old at the most. The first time Lana met him, he wandered through her shop full of wonder, unable to read any of the stories found there. He started to come by more frequently to ask Lana about the book she had been reading. It was after a few months of this Lana decided to teach Usof to read. He was exceptionally bright and picked it up rather quickly. Years had gone by and he continued to come to the store every week to read something new.

“Good morning Usof.” Lana forced a smile past her pounding headache.

“Good morning Miss Lange.” Usof greeted her smiling brightly. “You are opening late today.”

“Yes,” Lana nodded quickly collecting her thoughts. “I am not feeling well and was in bed most of the morning. Do forgive me, I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Not long enough to be bothered.” Usof smiled while walking past her into the shop. “What have you been reading lately?”

“Oh,” Lana spun around allowing the door to close. “I’ve been reading about a place called Whitestone. It’s a small city in Tal'dorei with a compelling history.”

“History can be dull.” Usof remarked. 

“True, but I’m finding that this part of history seems more fiction than reality.”

“How do you know if the history you are reading is actually accurate?” Usof asked.

“By researching more on the topic.” Lana explained. “With Whitestone, I believe what I am reading is true because there are records corroborating the story. Also, it was only twenty years ago.”

“I see, may I read it.” He paused. “If you are finished with it.”

“I am.” Lana smiled grabbing the book from behind her chair, knowing she had another copy. Usof usually read what she had just finished reading. “Do you have a book to trade or are you paying today?”

“Trade.” Usof reached into his beaten satchel that hung from his slender form. “I brought back the one from last time.” Out of his bag he pulled a small book with an engraved dragon, titled The Dragon King. 

“How did you like it?” Lana asked taking the book from him and trading it for the one on Whitestone. 

“It was great but a dragon that rules people without greed doesn’t seem realistic to me.” Usof said, putting the new book in his bad.

“Well,” Lana smiled. “It is a work of fiction after all.”

As Lana was speaking, the door to her shop opened. Caleb walked in alone, standing tall. He was cleaner than he had been the night before and seemed more confident. He was cleaner, with new clothes. They were well tailored, he must have spent all morning with the best clothes maker in the city. He looked like he had come from money. If Lana was any other woman she would have swooned. If she hadn't known Caleb she would have assumed he was a part of a wealthy family. 

“True Miss.” Usof agreed, then noticed the additional figure in the store.

“Sir,” Lana greeted Caleb formally. “I can be with you in one moment, feel free to look around.”

“Thank you.” He nodded, his accent felt stiffer but hit all the right notes. Standing, what one would assume as proudly, Caleb disappeared behind a shelf. 

“Who’s that?” Usof whispered to Lana.

“I have no idea.” Lana lied.

“Looks like another rich ass.” Usof scoffed quietly.

“Young man,” Lana spoke sternly. “I will not have you insulting my customers. Anyway you best get going.” She ushered him toward the door. “Enjoy that book.” She said with a kind smile.

“Sorry Miss,” Usof looked at his shoes while walking away. “Thank you.” 

“See you next week,” Lana continued to smile as Usof wandered down the street. “Stay out of trouble.” She called after him.

Lana allowed the door to close softly behind her. She decided to see how far Caleb would go in his new persona. Lana knew that deceiving the Assembly would be difficult and would require that the two of them maintained the charade even when away from them. They both had be completely committed!

Quietly, Lana made her way towards Caleb who seemed to be aimlessly looking at books. His new coat hung past his hips, the subtle embroidery gave away the cost of the coat. The pants were a seamless black, well fitted. He was an exceptionally handsome man.

“Sir,” Lana spoke formally again. “What is it you are looking for?” 

“I book on the arcane.” Caleb turned towards Lana. 

Lana, suddenly had a naughty thought come to mind. Could she seduce him? It would be a good test of his commitment to the task.

“What kind?” Lana took a step into his personal space. “There are many forms.” Lana moved closer. “Some are meant for battle, some for protection.” She reached out and placed a hand on his chest. Beneath her palm she felt his chest heave from a sudden intake of breath. “Some forms of magic help with…..pleasure” Lana smirked slyly him, locking eyes, while letting her hand drag lower. As her hand neared his navel she saw Caleb swallow.

“Lana.” He whispered, the formality of his accent falling away to the Caleb she had met previously.

Withdrawing her hand and taking a step back. “I was curious.” Lana replied. 

“To see how far I could go.” Caleb responded.

“Yes.” Lana paused. “You look good. Did you wear your hair tied back like that in Xhorhas or when you went to the Academy?”

“In Xhorhas, not before.”

“Cleanly shaved?” 

“Yes.”

Lana took a moment to contemplate their options. “I think staying clean shaven will be better, it’s more fashionable.”

“I’ll be more recognizable.”

“Perhaps,” Lana turned away from Caleb. “What were you like when you were at the Academy?” She lead Caleb across the shop to where she usually sat. Out from under her desk, she pulled a small stool, then gestured for Caleb to sit. 

“I was terrible.” Caleb choked out. “Violent and lacked empathy.”

“I mean personality wise.” Lana sighed, :This persona, is that who you were at the Academy or in Xhorhas?”

“No, it is new.” Caleb replied.

“Good.” Lana smiled. “Then this will work. I believe many people will overlook your appearance when the personality is completely different.”

“Okay.”

“Caleb Widogast should not be your name,” Lana continued. “You are known by it in Xhorhas so here it must be different. If you want to keep Caleb that would be fine, it is a common name.”

“Caleb Richter?” Caleb asked.

Lana thought for a moment and remembered the book she had given Usof.

“Briarwood?” She suggested.

“Ja, okay.” Caleb stood. “I should go.” 

“Caleb one more thing.” Lana stood with him. “The Gala is less than a week away. You know some of these people have the ability to look in on you at any moment. I suspect you have protected yourself from that but I have not. We must get in the habit of always being believable. You should stay somewhere nicer and when we are together…” Lana trailed off.

“We must be together,” Caleb finished.

“Yes,” Lana agreed. “I know you must be uncomfortable with this but it is the only way I can think of. I may not even be your type, which will make everything hard.” Lana fell back into her chair. “This is crazy. I shouldn’t expect you to do this!”

“It’s okay.” Caleb knelt down to look her in the eye. “I can do this, so can you.”

Lana scoffed, “You barely know me.”

“We will fix that.” Caleb stood once again. “Caleb Briarwood will visit everyday leading up to the Gala, to get to know you.”

“Practice,” Lana agreed.

“Practice.” Caleb’s back straighten, Lana observed Mr. Briarwood come into being. “Miss Lange.” Caleb’s voice was powerful and full of authority. “It has been a pleasure. I wish to visit you again, perhaps tomorrow.”

Lana stood and extended a hand. “Mr. Briarwood you are always welcome.” Caleb held her hand and placed a small kiss on it.

“Good day Miss Lange.”

“Good day Mr. Briarwood.”

Caleb moved elegantly through the door, which closed shortly after. For the first time, Lana realised that this outrageous plan might actually work. Caleb was seamlessly adapting to his role. The character he was becoming was similar to every wealthy man she had ever met, but she hoped he would be mysterious enough to be accepted into society. The only concern Lana had was in her own ability. If Caleb did become a typical aristocrate, then there would be no reason for her to entertain him as a suitor. However, if Caleb retained some of his own personality, the awkwardness, her acquaintances would not question anything. 

The rest of Lana’s day went by smoothly. A few customers came through without buying anything, but Lana wasn’t one to be concerned with her finances. The only excitement came in the evening just before closing. A courier dropped off a letter for her. 

My Dearest Lana,

It has been a long time since we have crossed paths. It seems we will see each other again. As you may know the Academy is holding their annual Graduation Gala. I will be attending due to the excellence of certain graduates. I know you will not want to be escorted by me as you are willfully independent, which I admire. I will simply ask for one dance with you my dear.

You company will be worth the trip back to Rexxentrum. I hope to stop by your home before the Gala as conversation is hard to have at a Gala. 

I am at your service as always,

T.I.

Lana sat staring at the letter in her hands. What Lady DeRongna mentioned was true, Trent would be at the Gala. The elderly man, was exceptionally powerful and had always taken a liking to her. Lana chose to think of him as a father figure despite knowing he would like her to be his wife. Thankfully, the two had an unspoken agreement. Trent would never ask her knowing the answer, and she would always be herself around him. Lana knew how terrible he could be, in the same way most of that stature were. She, like many others chose to ignore it. The man he presented to her was always kind and exceptionally protective. Trent would prove to be a challenge at the Gala, he would not accept Caleb readily. His story would have to be coherent and hard to trace. Lana had suggested the name Briarwood as it was an unknown but also historical name. Lana knew it would explain his lack of presence in society before.

Putting the letter in her desk, Lana resolved to speak to Caleb about Trent when he visited the next day. As Lana busied herself with closing her shop, she found herself in a rather interesting mood. She was buzzing with excitement, which surprised her. She had never been one to enjoy danger but there was something about this whole enterprise that was exhilarating. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
I know this is short but there is more coming.


	5. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana doubts her own abilities and takes drastic action.

My Dearest Caleb,

I am sorry I did not discuss this with you but I did what I felt had to be done. By the time you read this it will be too late to change my mind, the deed will have been done. I will no longer know who you are, nor will I know the Mighty Nein.

I am about to go see Essek and he will help me alter my memories. Please know that this does not reflect upon your abilities. I believe you will be able to convince people of who you are. When you came into my shop as someone else I believed it but when I was attempting to sleep I found myself terrorized. I am not as skilled as you are at this. I am not a good liar. My fear is that I will put you in danger. 

I decided to change my memory, this way I would believe the lie. Essek will only remove Caleb Widogast and the Mighty Nein. I will not know any of you. However, I will have memories pertaining to Caleb Briarwood. We will attempt to transfer the affection I already have for you towards the character you will play. If that does not work here are some instructions.

I do not like politics. I love books and stories. They are the easiest way to my heart. If someone were to insult me, allowing me to stand up for myself. I am an independent person and would like to remain that way in any relationship. Also, be yourself. Your natural awkwardness is endearing to me and will make you different from everyone else. Be humbly confident in your own abilities and power.

You will have to convince me first, but that will be good practice. 

Also something you need to know about the Gala. First, you need me to invite you. Secondly, I know you attended the Academy. There will be many people there who would have known you. There is one particular man who I am concerned with, Trent Ikithon. He is exceptionally perceptive and cunning. He and I have a complicated relationship, which means he will be exceptionally interested in you simply because of your interest in me. Please be careful.

If anything happens and you need me back to my senses. Essek has lead me to believe that Jester and Caduceus are both capable of restoring my mind. 

Your friend,

Lana


	6. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Briarwood returns to the book shop.

The afternoon sun shone through a small window and onto the book Lana had been reading. The sudden brightness momentarily caused the words on the page to disappear. She had just started to read The Dragon King for the fifth time. Usof’s comments had made her want to enjoy the story once again. However, the afternoon sun had pulled her out of her imagination.

With a sigh, she stood, feeling a stiffness in her legs from sitting for too long. A stack of disregarded books sat on her desk from a customer who had been rather demanding that morning. Taking a few of the books, Lana lazily proceeded to return them to their rightful place on her shelves. As she returned one to the history section, the small book about Whitestone caught her eye. 

Amused she pulled it off the shelf. The story of the small city was compelling but there was something about it that nagged at her. Thumbing through the pages, without actually reading them, Lana searched her memory. There was something about this book that bothered her. As she stared past the pages in front of her a word caught her eye but disappeared before she could stop the turning pages. One page at a time she searched backward for what had caused some sort of recognition. Approximately five pages back she found it, “Lord and Lady Briarwood.” 

It suddenly dawned on her. She had just met a Briarwood. He was an exceptionally polite man, who she assumed was passing through town for business. She suspected he was the owner of a new winery, who had come to gain new clients. Could this man be related to the Briarwoods who terrorized Whitestone? 

“Excuse me.” A heavily accented voice came from behind her causing Lana to jump. “My apologies, I did not wish to scare you.”

Lana turned around to find the man who had filled her thoughts standing in front of her. Still startled and slightly unnerved about the timing, Lana tried to compose herself. “No apologies needed sir. How may I help you?” 

“I am a collector of books.” Mr. Briarwood paused, then took a step forward. “And am especially interested in some of your rarer tomes.” His lowered his voice.

“Well Mr. Briarwood,” Lana smiled leading him to the back corner of the room. “I have some rarer books here but I fear you may already have some of them.” Mr. Briarwood took a few moments to read the spines of the books. “Most collectors do.”

“Miss Lange,” Mr. Briarwood spoke. “I am more interested in rare arcane writing than anything else, especially concerning the manipulation of time or permanent transformation.”

Instantly taken aback, Lana gathered herself. “Those are very specific interests. Are you a caster?” 

Mr. Briarwood shrugged. “I dabble.”

Lana found herself particularly intrigued by this man. He appeared to be of good stature and reasonable wealth. His spoke as most upper class gentlemen did but he was honest with his interests, and cared for something that was hard to understand for most people. Only those who associated with the Academy or the Assembly held those same interests but Mr. Briarwood was clearly neither. 

“I do have one book but I should warn you sir, it is exceptionally expensive.” 

“Ja, they usually are.” Mr. Briarwood remarked.

Lana pointed out a few books she had chained to the back wall and partially pulled out the one specific that had come to mind. “Mr. Briarwood I will leave you here. If you have need of me I will be up front.” He nodded staring at the shelf. Lana quickly took her leave, returning to her chair. 

She sat for an hour with The Dragon King open on her lap. With one ear she listened to Mr. Briarwood turning pages and occasionally grabbing a different book from the shelf. With the other she listened for any new customers entering the store. When Mr. Briarwood was finished reading, he returned to the front of the store with a book in hand, Shape Changing through the Ages, the one she had pulled out.

“Mr. Briarwood,” Lana greeted. “I see you’ve found something especially interesting.”

“Ja,” He nodded, glancing at the book. It wasn’t expensive, as it had only theories pertaining to magic rather than actual spells.

“It will be ten gold.” Lana smiled. From his pocket he gingerly placed the amount on the counter and turned to leave. “Mr. Briarwood, I hope you will forgive me for asking but are you related to the Briarwoods who ruled a city called Whitestone.”

He didn’t respond, just turned to look at her. His face was difficult to read.

“I am sorry. I was just reading about the city recently and recognized the name.” Lana smiled, realizing she may have let her curiosity get the best of her.

“Do you have a copy of this book?” Mr. Briarwood’s turned upward in a small smirk. “I would love to see what history can tell me about my own family.”

Lana let out a soft giggle and quickly fetched the book. When she returned Mr. Briarwood was leaning against the counter, where a piece of gold sat. Lana was momentarily taken aback by his ease. The casual position was exceptionally attractive, showing confidence. Most men of his statue would refuse to be so informal in public.

“Thank you Miss Lange. I will be sure to inform you if this book is accurate.” A small smirk crossed his face when he took the book. “Miss Lange,” he straightened and bowed his head. “Thank you for your time. I look forward to seeing you in the future.”

With both books in hand the red headed man left her shop. In his wake Lana stood completely amused. Most men of his statue left Lana bored or tired but he entertaining. He didn’t take himself too seriously, which she appreciated. 

She found herself wondering Mr. Briarwood how often he would visit. He had now been in her shop twice in the same number of days. There had been men who had come to visit her in the past. Each of these attempts at courtship had left her tired and completely uninterested. If Caleb Briarwood had come to do the same thing, he wasn’t being direct about it. She wasn’t entirely sure how she would react if Mr. Briarwood was interested in courtship. The truth of the matter was that she was starting to like him. With a sigh, she shoved her thoughts aside and continued to tidy her shop.

The rest of the day passed quickly without incident. When evening came Lana quietly went on with her usual routine. Closed the shop and ensuring everything had been put in its place. She made herself her evening tea, ate a meal and went to bed. All while trying not to dwell on the handsome man who had visited her.

As her head hit her pillow and darkness started to fill her vision, Mr. Briarwood’s face filled her mind. Her attempts of blocking him from her thoughts had failed. His kind smile and love of knowledge. The way his fingers carefully opened books and treated them as prized possessions pleased her. Her final moments of consciousness were filled with thoughts of him before sleep finally overtook her.


End file.
